Scotch and 1975-A Captain Canary story
by thecrooktomyassassin
Summary: Sara and Leonard decide to explore the nightlife of 1975 and Leonard finally gives Sara the dance he owed her. (I kind of suck at summaries) Captain Canary, set after the events of Legends of Tomorrow Episode 1x05 Fail Safe.


**Hey! Guess who is back with yet another Captain Canary fanfiction.**

 **The answer is me and I just saw the season finale.**

 **I feel so upset about Sara crying and also**

 **Why the hell is Rip slowly hitting on her through her grief.**

 **Just, don't do it man, what would Miranda think?**

 **And I felt so sorry for Palmer too, seeing Kendra leave with Carter.**

 **So, let's just begin the writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the CW network does.**

 _You better stop, 'cause I really love you_ _ **  
**_ _Stop, I've been thinkin' of you_ _ **  
**_ _Look in my heart and let love keep us together._

" _So, how does it feel to be dead again?"_ Leonard exclaimed as he walked down the narrow hallways of the Russian prison where Ray, Mick and Dr. Stein were being held; with Sara in lying under a bed in a cold metal table.

" _Take the next left."_ She told him and he obeyed, but his way was cut from a Russian prison guard, who was wearing the exact same outfit Leonard did and held a Russian gun in his hands.

" _You can't be down here, comrade."_ He told Snart, as he stopped the table with Sara laying there.

" _I was ordered to take this corpse to the incinerator."_ He told the guard, who was going to open the sheet, before Leonard stopped him.

" _Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."_ He said and the guard let the sheet fall over Sara's body again, before he could see her face. _"Dr. Vostok used him for one of her smallpox weapons trials. Highly contagious."_ The guard moved and the two of them took a left turn and Sara jumped out of the table.

" _All right, this duct should take us to solitary."_ She said and saw him look at her. _"We get to Stein."_

" _Yeah, I'm not going."_ He told her and licked up his cold gun.

" _That's the plan!"_ she exclaimed.

" _That's Rip's plan."_ He said. _"My priority is Mick."_ She scoffed at Leonard's stupid smirk.

" _Fine. Forget it."_ She said as she began to move away from Leonard. _"So much for your code crook."_

" _Anytime, assassin."_ She rolled her eyes and felt his eyes fall on her backside as she moved along the narrow hallway. Leonard smiled at Sara's determination and wits. The White Canary was truly something else.

Leonard knew what he had to do as he moved away from Mick and Ray and moved closer to where Sara leaned, with her gun aiming towards Stein who currently moved to the reactor.

" _Do you copy? I have the shot."_ Sara said through the com as her gun aimed at professor Stein and she was ready to pull the trigger.

" _Sara don't do it."_ He said; his voice sounding a lot more different than usual. For once he didn't sound sarcastic, it was compassionate, pleading.

" _I don't have a choice."_ She said keeping her eyes locked to Stein. _"It's the only way to save Star City, the future."_

" _That's how a killer thinks."_ He told her, with his voice soft in her ears; providing her comfort. _"And that's not you anymore."_ The professor walked inside the reactor and Sara lowered her gun; with her eyes glassy.

Somehow, despite the bloodlust pumping in her veins; the need to kill she had stopped, only by the sound of Leonard's soft velvet voice in her ear. She smiled and a small tear escaped her eye; which she managed to wipe quickly hoping that no one saw her; but unfortunately for her, Leonard did.

" _I'd like to think that it was your humanity that stayed your hand."_ Rip had told her softly.

" _I'd like to think that too, but I had some help."_ She said and smiled as she turned and looked at Leonard who was sitting in Rip's study in a chair with a glass of the vodka that Mick had stolen from Yuri the Bear and brought back to the Waverider.

His face was expressionless and he seemed lost in his thoughts. The light fell on him and she saw his jaw line tightening and his lips twitch a little. Leonard knew that Sara's eyes were studying his face and he hoped that she wouldn't figure out that he was thinking about her.

The way her body moved that first day he met her when they went to the club; her hips lingering to music's palm. The way her hair flipped in the battle; the way she half smiled at him when she looked at Leonard and how she smiled when she heard his voice through the com earlier that day.

He smiled to himself, once he saw his Sara leave the room. The same night Leonard sat in his bed and poured down all the remaining vodka that he had stolen from Mick. Suddenly he heard a knock from the other side of the door.

" _Who is it?"_ he asked and set the bottle to the window next to his bed.

" _It's me, open up Snart."_ He heard Sara say from the other side of the door, as he walked over and opened it for her. Sara stood there and she clearly had no intention of going to sleep anytime soon. She wore a sleeveless halterneck purple gogo dress with a long slit in her cleavage which showed a big part of her ample breasts, a big and long orange fur parka and a pair of white heeled go go boots. Her hair was in perfect curls and she had wrapped a purple headband scarf around her head. As for her make up, Sara had done a smokey eye with orange and pink eyeshadow and had white over black eyeliner and in her lips; oh her lips, she had wore a red lipstick and it was the first time she looked so different; well, Sara always looked deadly and beautiful without even trying, but tonight she was something else.

Every time they went on a mission, or just sat around the time ship Sara would look beautiful even though she never put much effort, but tonight she looked like she had and a lot actually. He leaned against the doorway and smirked at her.

"What's up Lance? Night job?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I am going to head out for a drink. Care to join me?" she asked him.

"Ohh." He said with his ironic tone. "Going against Rip's out and sneaking out of the ship to go get drunk? I'm in." He walked and grabbed his parka and his cold gun before joining her and they began to make their way down the hallway.

They sneaked out of the Waverider easily, without Gideon even noticing them leaving through the emergency exit. In short time they arrived in the center of Moscow, even though they were in the blossom of the infamous Cold War, Russia still had a hell of a night life.

After wandering a little around the city, and Leonard had pick pocketed almost every communist in the Soviet Union they ended up in some sort of disco-which was really rare to be seen in Russia that particular era.

"Ladies first." Said Snart and Sara rolled her eyes, but still moved first inside. The disco was filled with people; most of whom were dancing, bodies pressed to one another sliding to the rhythm of the decade's songs; all of them unfamiliar to both Sara who was not born then and Leonard, who was just three years old at the time.

They both moved at the bar and sat in two stools. The bartender came and ask them for their orders. Turns out that in the discos they didn't have the beers that they had in the U.S. They both decided to take two Scotches on the rocks.

"So, why did you want to go out for a drink Canary?" he asked with his usual smirk on her face.

"Aren't I allowed to explore the nightlife in 1995's Soviet Union? Also, I have never been in a disco before." She said and smiled at him. He looked at her for a little and wondered; why didn't she invite Mick with them or went just with Kendra and Raymond? Instead she chose to show up in his room and take him.

"Of course you are Lance. Didn't say anything against it." He said and smirked at her again.

The smirk that haunted her dreams every night and made her not want to sleep and walk over to his room. She studied his face, his full lips which she wanted to kiss, his icy blue eyes that were so warm when he looked at her and made her melt.

"Also, I wanted to thank you Leonard." She said and for the first time she got him off guard. "For what you told me in the prison. You were the one who stopped me from killing Stein. I was going to do it and your voice… it stopped me."

He looked up to her, with a genuine expression on his face; one of the little times that she had seen him like this.

"You know that you are not monster, Sara." He told her, his voice as soft as it was that afternoon in the prison. "They made you to believe that you are one, they trained you to kill, but from the little time that I know you; I know that you are not a killer anymore, and if you ever think you are, just remember what I told you tonight okay?" He reached and placed her small, delicate palm in his and held her.

She looked at him and smiled; a real full smile of joy and gratitude for having a person like Leonard. Sara knew that he was much more than a thief and at that moment he confirmed her.

Suddenly from the speakers blared 'Love will keep us together', the song that Mick had put on the first time they had visited a pub in the 1975 America. It had to be one of the hits of that decade. She turned to Leonard again.

"You still owe me that dance Leonard. Care to pay your debt tonight?" she said as she drank the rest of her Scotch.

"Why not? It's pretty boring in this bar anyway." He said and stood up, leaving Sara's hand after what seemed to her forever and took of his parka. "Guess it's your lucky day- night, Lance."

She stood up too and took of her fur parka; revealing that her dress was fully open behind and it reached the very end of her back. Leonard's mouth hung open as he saw her slim back, with her smooth velvet skin and he wanted to grab her and hold her in his arms for as long as time lasted.

"You coming?" she asked him and stretched out her hand towards him. He accepted it and pulled her closer to him as they walked together in the dance floor. Everyone was moving to the music, so they danced too. Sara lost herself to the pulse of the music, the pumping of the blood in her veins, Leonard's eyes under the colorful lights of the disco. And he danced with her, slowly letting his guard down and joining her.

She moved closer to him again now and putted her hands on his chest as she moved her hips to the beat and rubbed up and down his chest. Then, unexpectedly he grabbed her from her bare lower back and pressed her body to his, gluing them together. They continued moving; Sara pressing her body so close to him, so that he could feel even her slightest action against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned a bit and pressed her cleavage harder to his chest.

Leonard licked his lips and admired the view in front of him as he rubbed up and down her exposed skin and he saw her eyes close and her biting her lip.

They danced for more than five or six songs, every time getting closer and closer; bodies pressed together in perfect union.

Afterwards, they sat in the bar again and drank a lot. Scotch after Scotch until her and Leonard were in the club with only a few more people.

"Do you want to go now Lance?" he asked her as he drank his 7th glass of Scotch.

"Sureee." She said and stood up, grabbing and wearing her fur parka. They had drank plenty glasses of Scotch and both she and Leonard were completely sober. Night in Russia was relatively cold and as they went out, even in her fur; Sara shivered and Leonard brought her closer to him; putting his arm around her waist underneath her outerwear.

She didn't object; the feeling of Leonard's strangely warm hand on her skin gave her goosebumps and she wasn't planning on acting all defensive tonight.

"You know, Leonard you are the most sincere thief that I have met." She said and looked at him.

"You must not know many, Lance. And I am not. I am not a hero or something like you are. I am just a common criminal, who robs banks and ATMs. You are the real sincere person here."

"Hey, Len. For me you are a hero and you should never forget that." She said and smiled at him as they turned to a corner and moved closer to the Waverider. He smiled at her too, with the smile he only kept for her as they walked in the ship and they stopped in front of Sara's room.

"I had fun tonight, Canary. We should do it again in the next era we go." He told as he leaned against her doorway.

"Sure thing, Cold." She said and smirked at him and at that moment Leonard pulled her by the waist, closing the distance between them and locking their lips. Sara responded to the kiss immediately, by wrapping her arms around his neck and him placing his in her waist. Their tongues danced together like they did before, perfectly synchronized; meant to be.

Leonard had wanted to do that from the first moment he had seen Sara, kiss her and see how those lips tasted. He would think about it every day but nothing prepared him for the actual moment. She tasted like nectar; like paradise and he didn't want to let go.

For Sara, Leonard had become her sanity; he managed to keep her grounded in ways no one else could, but at that moment she was flying with a new feeling inside her chest. Now, while she and Leonard kissed for the first time it was like her blood lust had disappeared and now it was only lust.

Sara let a soft moan as Leonard bit her bottom lip. They broke apart only when they needed air, with both of their lips swollen and their cheeks flushed red.

"That was…"

"As Stein would say, astonishing." Leonard said and leaned in to stroke her cheek.

She moved close to him again and pressed a kiss on his lips. And then she threw Leonard's parka off of her as he did with her fur. They threw their clothes off, until they were just two bare bodies dancing again over dominance, with Sara ending up letting herself go in Leonard's arms.

At the end they layed together, Sara nuzzled in Leonard's chest and he had her arm around his shoulder. She lifted herself up a little and looked at him.

"See, going out for a drink was fun after all, Len." She told him and smiled at him-a full smile full of joy.

"Goodnight Sara." He told her and kissed her forehead as she settled back in his chest.

"Goodnight Len." She said and gripped him tighter.

In the morning, Leonard woke up first, seeing Sara cuddling with him; her head still on his chest and one of her long toned legs around his body.

He smiled at the sight of the gorgeous blonde sleeping next to him and wished that every day that he woke up; she would be next to him. And that was what happened and from that day forward Leonard Snart always woke up with Sara next to him.

This is the end of this small one shot

And I thought that Sara and Leonard would be amazing together

In the 1970s because of the disco and the go go boots, which is

One of my person favorite eras.

This is more of a seduction in this one than just love and stuff

Because except of the love that they have for each other,

They have this sexual tension and attraction that we can see

From even the Pilot episodes.

So, I am showing this tension and attraction between the crook

And the assassin in the 1970s era.

Please review this, it is super important for me and follow me

For more Captain Canary!

Much love to you all and goodbye until next time.


End file.
